


Like a Sunday Bell

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way Will became Finn's best friend, and if Finn can't tell him the dumb stuff that goes through his head, he can't say it to anybody.  In which Finn talks and Will listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sunday Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really intend to write this; I was just going to skip ahead to the next day, but then I started thinking about how Will and Finn haven't really talked much at all, and it's not really fair to gloss over all of that. So I wrote this as sort of a gift to the handful of people who've been avidly (and very patiently!) following Finn and Will's journey in this series. I believe you know who you are. I thank you for encouraging me along the way; it really helps more than you probably know.

Finn forgets to check for a _Fiddler On the Roof_ DVD until it's too late, but when he finally remembers about the movie he does a quick scan of the living room and doesn't spot a single musical. There's a Netflix envelope on Will's coffee table, but when Finn pulls the movie out and reads the title he grins to himself and puts it back where he found it. Only Will would decide a good first date movie was _American Graffiti_ , but the more Finn thinks about it, the more he decides Will's kind of right.

He's sitting on the couch in just his jeans when Will walks back into the living room with two full bags of takeout, and wow, he wasn't kidding about needing to refuel. Finn grins and moves over while Will unpacks takeout containers and plastic silverware, then he hands Finn a plate and a fresh beer.

"There's sweet and sour pork...somewhere," Will says, popping open containers until he finds what he's looking for. "Aha."

He turns a triumphant grin on Finn and hands the container over, and Finn checks the urge to lean forward and kiss him. Then he remembers that he doesn't _have_ to check that urge anymore, so he grips the back of Will's neck and pulls him close, planting a firm kiss at the corner of Will's mouth before he lets go and takes the container.

"Thanks."

And Jesus Christ, Will's actually blushing, which is crazy, because Finn always figured if they ever made it this far that he'd be the one who got all nervous and that Will would know exactly how to act. Maybe it's that he's been thinking about this for awhile now, or maybe it's because he's actually talked to Kurt and even Quinn about it. As far as he can tell Will hasn't said a word about Finn to anybody, not even Finn, and that means he probably is freaking out a little about where they go from here.

Finn doesn't actually know the answer to that one, so he just piles rice and sweet and sour pork on his plate and picks up a fork, then he eases back onto the couch and digs in. He steals glances at Will while he eats, and yeah, maybe it's a little creepy to keep staring at him like he's never seen Will before, but the truth is, Finn kind of feels like he hasn't.

He's never looked at Will and known Will wants him back, anyway, and it makes everything different somehow. Better, for sure, but it sort of makes his stomach feel a little like it's floating, and it's kind of weird and uncomfortable, and at the same time it kind of turns him on. He's not hard or anything, but his dick's definitely taking notice, and he knows all it would take is the right kind of look from Will and Finn would be ready to go again.

Then again, he has a feeling that's going to be pretty much standard for the foreseeable future.

And yeah, he wants Will, wants him just about every way he can think of and plenty more he's never even heard about. But he still likes just hanging out with him, too, maybe even more now that he knows he doesn't have to be careful about touching Will too much or sitting too close when they're hanging out at his place. He likes that Will remembers Finn's favorite order from the Chinese place, and he likes how proud of himself Will looks when he hands over the sweet and sour pork like he made it himself or something.

Finn lets out a laugh, and when Will looks over at him, sort of smiling like he's waiting for Finn to let him in on the joke, he shakes his head and swallows wrong and has to gulp beer until he stops coughing. When he finally recovers, tears stinging his eyes and Will right next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and looking worried, Finn grins and wipes his eyes and leans in to kiss Will again.

"Sorry," he says, pulling back a little but he doesn't really want Will to move away just yet, so Finn keeps his hand on the back of Will's neck and pushes his fingers through the soft hairs there. "Want to hear something totally stupid?"

"Sure," Will answers, and when he smiles at Finn this time it's warm and happy and, like, _affectionate_ , and Finn's heart twists hard in his chest.

"I sort of expected to get here and find a _Fiddler_ DVD on your coffee table. I told myself it wasn't a date if you just wanted to talk about the play some more, but then I never even made it to the living room before I kissed you."

He's not sure what makes him say it. Maybe it's the fact that he's not wearing anything at all except for his jeans, but Will put his t-shirt and his jeans and Finn's pretty sure his boxers back on when he got up to order dinner, and he never took his socks off in the first place. So he's pretty much totally dressed, minus his shoes, and Finn's...not. It makes him feel younger in a weird way, like he's not sure of the rules, because they've made out and traded hand jobs, but he doesn't know if that makes them boyfriends or what.

Will's not smiling at him anymore, but he's not saying anything either, and Finn figures that probably means he's messing this up. Admitting that he wasn't even sure if Will was asking him out probably isn't his best move, but Will's...well, he's sort of Finn's best friend these days, and if Finn can't tell him the dumb stuff that goes through his head, he can't say it to anybody.

Then Will sighs and pulls back and yeah, Finn's fucking this up before it really has a chance to get started.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I guess I haven't been much of a friend to you."

That's not true, not even close, but before Finn gets a chance to say so Will's talking again.

"When you showed up in my classroom that day...well, I guess I knew even then that if I ever let myself stop thinking of you as one of my students, that I'd want more than you might be willing to give. I guess along the way I forgot that if you were ever going to get a chance to decide for yourself, I'd have to let you in a little."

And that's not what Finn was expecting to hear. He sure as hell wasn't expecting Will to as much as admit that he's wanted Finn for years now, that all Finn ever had to do was say the word and they could have been...God, he doesn't even know what. Where Kurt and Puck are, maybe, or even further. Maybe they'd be the old married couple and Kurt would be asking Finn for advice on how to keep things interesting after the honeymoon's over.

Which means Quinn and the rest of them were right, and Will's been...well, sort of waiting, maybe not since Glee, but for awhile now. Finn wants to kick his own ass for taking so long to get on the same page, but then again, Will hasn't exactly been helping him out here.

"Really?" he hears himself say, and he should be embarrassed about how _surprised_ he sounds. "That long?"

Will shrugs and leans back against the couch, his dinner half-eaten on the coffee table and yeah, he's blushing again. Finn grins and picks up his own plate again, then he stretches out along the cushions until his feet are pressed right up against Will's thigh.

"Sorry I held out on you for so long. If you'd told me you were just waiting for me to jump your bones, I probably would have gotten on board a long time ago."

Will laughs and picks up his beer, but he can't hide his blush behind a bottle and they both know it. And anyway it's not even true; if Will had come on to him a year ago Finn would have freaked out and probably ruined everything. Then he would have obsessed about Will and driven himself just as crazy as he's been doing since that stupid conversation with Puck, and maybe they would have ended up here anyway.

They're never going to know, anyway, so Finn decides it doesn't really matter. What matters is the way Will's looking at him, the corners of his mouth twitching like he can't stop smiling and his hand on Finn's leg, resting on his jeans just above his ankle. Finn nudges Will's thigh with his toes, and Will's hand leaves his leg to grip his bare foot and press his thumb along Finn's arch. It feels good, and Finn's not sure he should be getting turned on just from Will giving him a foot massage, but pretty much everything about Will is a turn-on, so it's not a big surprise or anything.

"You're wrong, you know, about not being a good friend. You're pretty much the best friend I've got," Finn says. "Even when you were still treating me like a kid, you never looked at me like a was just another Lima loser, living in his stepdad's basement and going nowhere."

Will's not really smiling anymore, and Finn figures he's about to argue that Finn's not a loser, that he's just young and there's nothing wrong with taking some time to figure things out. Only Finn's heard that speech from Will enough times to have it memorized, so he just keeps talking.

"When people ask why I still live at home I always tell them it's to save money, and that's true. Burt already helps me out so much, you know, and it seems kind of selfish to spend money on my own place when it's cheaper to stay with them, at least until I'm done with school."

Will's leaning against the arm of the couch, his beer clutched in one hand and the other still moving on Finn's bare foot where it's sort of tucked against his side. He's watching Finn talk like he really cares what Finn has to say, and it's weird, saying all this stuff out loud for the first time, but Finn's wanted to say it to Will for a long time.

"But the thing is, that's not even the real reason. The real reason is that I didn't have a dad growing up, and now that I do…I'm not in a big hurry to give it up, you know?"

Will nods and blushes and shifts a little on the couch, then he lets go of Finn and moves his hand up to the back of the cushions. "I used to think maybe you thought of me that way."

"I know," Finn says, and he can tell that's not the reaction Will was expecting. He was probably expecting Finn to be grossed out or maybe worried that Will thought of him as a surrogate kid or whatever, but mostly Finn just thinks it's kind of sad that Will never _asked_.

"Quinn says a lot of people thought that, in the beginning. But I never did, even when Glee first got going. You're not old enough to be my dad, for one thing."

Finn pauses to grin when Will laughs. "I mean, there was that time I told you Quinn was pregnant and you took us to the doctor, and that was kind of a dad thing to do, I guess. But I just figured it was because...well, you thought you were going to be a dad too at the time."

He stops talking then, mostly because he recognizes the look on Will's face. He's felt it himself a million times, the weird sense of loss that he's not sure he even has a right to feel. The reminder that there's a baby out there somewhere that neither of them has any claim to, but both of them loved more than anything, for a little while.

"I still miss her sometimes," Will says, then he laughs and looks away and Finn wants to grab hold of his chin and make Will keep looking at him. "She never even existed and I miss her, how stupid is that?"

Finn sets his empty plate on the coffee table and slides down the couch until he's right in front of Will, one hand on his thigh and the other reaching out to rest against his cheek. Then Will does look at him, and Finn's heart clenches so hard he wonders for a second if he should be worried.

"It's not stupid. I mean, it's no more stupid than me feeling the same way about a kid who was never mine. Puck's the one who's got the right to feel like there's a giant hole right in the middle of his chest, you know? But sometimes...I don't know, I guess I just wonder what it would have been like."

He's never told anybody that, not Burt or his mom, and definitely not Quinn. Nobody else would understand, he thinks, and even if they did, there's nobody else he wants to talk to about a baby that was never either of theirs to give up. It totally blows, what happened to both of them, and he wishes Will hadn't been married to a crazy chick and gotten caught up in the whole mess, but he's sort of glad that _somebody_ gets all these weird feelings he doesn't know what to do with.

Will turns his head until his mouth's pressed against Finn's palm, planting a kiss on Finn's skin and then reaching up to close his own fingers around Finn's. He's got his eyes closed, mouthing his way along Finn's palm and then down his wrist, and Finn takes the opportunity to watch Will's face. And yeah, it's a little bizarre that Will wants to make out _now_ , in the middle of a conversation about the kid neither of them ever had, but it's not like Finn's going to argue with him.

Anyway, it's not like there's much to say. It happened, it sucked, it still hasn't stopped sucking, end of story. Maybe someday they'll both get over it. Maybe someday they'll be somebody's dad for real, and that hole Finn was talking about might get a little smaller.

Maybe someday they'll be dads _together_ , Finn thinks, feels a weird little flutter in his stomach because there's thinking about telling Will he loves him, sure, he thinks that might even go over okay now that he knows how long Will's been thinking about this. But kids and joint checking accounts and hyphenated last names...that's getting a little far ahead, even for Finn. Except as soon as he starts thinking about some potential future with Will he can't really stop, and when Will opens his eyes and looks at him Finn knows he can tell.

If he can he doesn't call Finn on it. He just leans in and grips the back of Finn's neck, pulling him forward for a kiss that's slow and wet and God, really, _really_ thorough. Will tastes like soy sauce and Peking duck and MSG, and Finn chases the flavors with his tongue while Will eases him back onto the couch.

When they're stretched out with Will more or less on top of him, his knee pressed between Finn's thighs to give him something to rock up against, Will reaches for Finn's hand again and threads their fingers together, then pulls Finn's arm up over his head. He's still wearing all his clothes and Finn's...not, which is sort of hot and sort of frustrating, because Finn really likes the way Will's skin feels sliding against his.

Will's mouthing kisses down Finn's shoulder, tongue dipping into the crease between his shoulder and his armpit and making Finn squirm. He laughs against Finn's skin and shifts his weight a little, thigh pressing down on Finn's dick and dragging a moan out of him.

"God, Finn," Will says, pushing up on one hand to look down at him, "you're really beautiful, you know that?"

And no, Finn doesn't know, or at least he's never thought so. Nobody's ever said that to him, not even Rachel, and she was the most over-the-top chick he ever dated when it came to romance. But she never sucked hot kisses down the center of his chest, either, and when he feels Will's fingers dragging his zipper down Finn's glad there aren't any boxers to worry about anymore.

Will's hand slides into his jeans, easing his dick out and stroking a couple times, slow, like he's not in any hurry. Finn's hips move in a lazy rhythm, one hand gripping the edge of the couch and the other still closed around Will's, squeezing his fingers with every upstroke. He forces his eyes open to find Will watching him, and as soon as their eyes meet Will presses forward and kisses him again.

When he pulls away this time he lets go of Finn's hand, gripping his hips instead and kissing his way back down the center of Finn's chest. And he thought Will might blow him the first time, but in the end he just jerked Finn off while they made out, so he's sort of surprised when Will's mouth closes around the tip of his cock.

Finn chokes out a strangled _fuck_ and doesn't thrust forward into Will's mouth, but it takes everything in him not to fuck his way into the wet heat surrounding him. Will's hands hold him down against the couch, tongue flattening against the vein on the underside of Finn's cock and dragging a low moan out of him.

"Jesus, Will," Finn says, one hand sliding into Will's hair while Will slides his mouth up and down Finn's length.

It's not like it's his first blow job or anything, but he's imagined what Will's mouth would feel like on him so often that it sort of _feels_ like the first time. His hips are pressing up against Will's hands, ass lifted up off the couch and still mostly covered by his jeans and he wants to spread his legs wide so Will can...well, he's not even sure, really, but he thinks he wouldn't mind so much if Will put his hand on Finn's ass again.

He's read plenty in Kurt's book about where to put his fingers on another guy, where to press or touch or lick to make a guy go crazy. Most of it's stuff nobody's ever done to him, which isn't all that surprising, given the kind of girls he's always dated, but now that he knows about it, he definitely wouldn't mind trying it out.

Will's mouth feels great on him -- fucking _fantastic_ \-- and Finn knows he could come like this, still sprawled on the couch and wearing his jeans. But what he really wants is Will undressed and stretched out next to him or under him or on top of him, it doesn't really matter, he can work with whatever, as long as there's a lot more naked.

"Will," he says, and it sounds more like a sigh than a name, so he tries again, tugging at Will's hair and swallowing hard before he says it again, a little louder this time. "Will."

Will's mouth leaves his dick with a wet little popping sound, and Finn bites his lip against the loss of all that warm, wet friction and forces his eyes open to look at Will. Will who looks kind of...nervous, which is just fucking _stupid_ , but Finn doesn't say so. Instead he pushes up off the couch until their chests are pressed together, worn cotton against his bare skin and Finn slides a hand under Will's shirt and leans in for a kiss.

"Can we maybe take this to the bedroom?"

"Sure," Will says, blinking at him like he's not exactly sure what Finn just asked him, but he's willing to go along with whatever. Or maybe he's already so far gone that the thought never even occurred to him, but now that Finn mentions it, that's a great idea. Will's scrambling off the couch and pulling Finn to his feet before Finn has a chance to say so much as 'thank _fuck_ ', but he says it anyway, then he grabs the sides of his jeans and shoves them off.

When he looks up again Will's watching him, eyes dark and his neck sort of red and splotchy and Finn wonders how far down his blush goes. He lets Will pull him forward and fit their mouths together, Will's tongue pushing past his teeth and panting into the kiss, and when a hand lands on his ass Finn sort of grunts against Will's mouth and presses back into it.

He's still hard, dick digging into Will's hip and he's probably leaving a wet trail down Will's jeans, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything except the fact that they're moving, through the living room and down a hall and Finn doesn't see any of it because Will's kissing him the entire time.

Finally -- fucking _finally_ \-- they reach Will's bedroom, and Finn spares a glance for the bed Will didn't bother to make this morning. He wonders when Will jerked off in his bed last, and whether or not he was thinking about Finn while he did it. Just the thought makes his skin feel like it's on fire, and Finn lets out a sound that's pretty close to a growl and starts pulling Will's clothes off.

And Will's just standing there, not helping at _all_ while Finn pulls his shirt over his head and then shoves his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Then Finn drops to his knees, looking up at Will while he drags his jeans down to his calves. Finally Will gets with the program and steps out of them, loses the boxers too until he's down to just a pair of white athletic socks. It's not a terrible look for him, Finn decides, grinning and pushing up until he's face to...well, eye level with Will's cock, anyway.

He reaches out a hand and grips the base, watching Will's eyelids flutter and his head roll back on his neck, then Finn leans forward and sticks his tongue out to lick the tip of Will's cock. Will hisses like it _hurts_ , hands on Finn's shoulders and gripping hard to hold himself up as Finn closes his mouth around Will and slides his lips down as far as he can go.

Which isn't that far, really, but Finn figures that's something they can work on. He tightens his grip on Will's dick and finds a rhythm, stroking in time with his mouth as he slides his lips up and down Will's length. He read in the book about using his tongue and all that, and he knows from experience that teeth aren't exactly welcome, so he does his best to keep his own out of the way.

And he's doing okay, at least if the noises Will's making mean anything, so Finn lets go of Will's hip and reaches past his balls to press his thumb against the taut skin between his legs. Will moans and bucks kind of hard, and Finn has to pull off a little and breathe hard through his nose to keep from choking. But he figures that must mean Will likes it, so he pulls off until only the tip of Will's cock is resting between his lips and then presses that spot again.

Right on cue Will grunts and pushes forward into Finn's mouth, but he's ready for it this time, and he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. Will's talking now, saying Finn's name over and over, along with _Jesus_ and _fuck_ and _oh God_ , still fucking Finn's mouth and gripping Finn's shoulders a little too hard and when Finn feels Will's thighs, like, _quivering_ he knows he's not going to last much longer.

Finn pulls his mouth off Will's dick and stands up, hands on his hips to back him toward the bed. And Will just goes with it, lets Finn push him down onto the sheets and climb over him to huff out a hot breath against the slick head of Will's cock. He gasps and jerks up in search of some friction, then he laughs and collapses back against the mattress, eyes closed and grinning like he can't believe this is actually happening.

"Christ, Finn, if I'd known..."

Finn doesn't have to ask what he means. He doesn't bother to tell Will the truth, either, which is that there's no way he _could_ have known, because Finn didn't even know. He's thought about this stuff a lot lately, sure, but he's never actually done any of it. Most of it he hasn't even had done to him, so he's just making it up as he goes along here. But he wants Will more than he's ever wanted anything in his life, and he figures that counts for a lot.

He stretches up to brace his hands on either side of Will's shoulders, leaning in for a hard kiss. Will's hand slides into his hair to hold him there, pushing up off the mattress to kiss Finn back like he needs this to breathe. Like he's afraid he's not going to get another chance, but that's stupid too, because if Finn has anything to say about it, they're going to be doing this a _lot_.

Will's arms slide around his back, tugging him forward until he's stretched out on top of Will. Their cocks slide together, and Finn moans into Will's mouth and grinds his hips down into Will's. Then a hand slides down his back to cup his ass, Will's fingers splayed sort of possessively across him and Finn makes a strangled noise and thrusts forward a little harder.

"Finn," Will breathes against his mouth, then his fingers trace the cleft of Finn's ass again. "Can I...?"

Finn has no idea what Will's asking for. He's not even sure Will knows, because as far as he knows Will doesn't have a lot of experience with guys. Not that they've talked about it or anything, but Finn's known him since he was married, and he's been preoccupied with various doomed relationships with women for a lot of that time. He figures he should probably ask eventually, but now isn't exactly the time.

So he just nods and pulls back to look at Will, watching Will watch him as Will's fingers spread him open and then a thumb slides across his hole. He's just touching, not even pushing the tip inside Finn, but he's read the book, so he knows where this is going. And he hasn't thought that much about it, mostly because every time he does his stomach starts doing back flips and he's never sure if it's because he's terrified to let Will fuck him, or because he wants it so bad.

Will's thumb strokes across his opening again, and Finn feels his whole body sort of convulse. His elbows are locked so hard he knows they're going to be sore later, but he still has to swallow a disappointed sound when Will's hand leaves his ass. Then Will reaches between them and grips Finn's cock, thumb sliding through the slickness leaking from the tip.

Finn expects him to suck it off his thumb again like he did the last time he jerked Finn off, or maybe to offer to let Finn taste himself on Will's skin, mostly because the book seems pretty big on loving descriptions of all the various ways to suck bodily fluids off each other. What he's not expecting is for Will's hand to land on his ass again, fingers spreading him open and then a slick thumb sliding across his hole. He shudders and closes his eyes, lips parting on a moan and when the tip of Will's thumb pushes inside him Finn jerks forward and comes.

He presses his face into Will's neck, breathing hard against his skin and shuddering through his orgasm. Will's arms are around him again, sliding up and down his back and he can hear Will murmuring something, but he can't make out the words. Finn pushes up to look at him, to try to make out what he's saying, because it seems important somehow, but as soon as their eyes meet Will's pushing up off the mattress to kiss him, tongue sliding in and out of his mouth and turning Finn until he's pressed back into the mattress.

Will's thrusting into his hip, cock digging into Finn and he can hear how close Will is, how bad he needs to come, but he can't quite get there. So Finn pushes a hand between them and grips Will's dick, fisting him hard and fast, the way Finn does himself when he's all alone in his room and there's no one around to hear him whispering Will's name when he comes.

"Come on," he hears himself say, mouthing the words against Will's skin as Will fucks the circle of his fist. "You're so close, Will, just come for me."

And then Will does, moaning and jerking forward and coming in Finn's hand, like all he had to do was ask.

Will collapses on top of him, and he's heavy, pressing Finn into the mattress and panting against his neck. Finn's hands slide up and down his back, tracing the hard muscles along his shoulders and feathering little kisses against the side of Will's face until he finally laughs against Finn's neck and pushes up to look at him.

"We're going to stick together," Finn says, grinning when Will laughs again. He leans forward and kisses Finn, soft and sweet and totally different from the way he kissed Finn a few minutes ago, when he fucked Finn's mouth with his tongue, and Finn shudders at the memory of Will's finger pressing inside him.

Then Will rolls off him and props himself up on one elbow, lips brushing across Finn's cheek. "Shower?"

"In a minute," Finn says, then he pulls Will close and kisses him again.

When he showed up at Will's place he didn't really have a master plan or anything. Getting Will naked wasn't even on Finn's radar -- well, no more than usual, anyway -- so he didn't really expect to end up in his bed, let alone his shower. But he's sure as hell not complaining about how things are working out so far, and he figures if their first date's going this well, their second date can only get better.

Maybe next time they'll even get around to watching the movie, he thinks, then he grins and lets Will pull him off the bed and into the shower.


End file.
